Memories' Scars
by Eve Kagamine
Summary: What if Aichi met Team Asteroid when they first form? What if he gain psyqualia near the same time as Ren? What if Aichi … was a girl?


Chapter 1: Taken, My Avatar Part 1

With hundreds of millions of people around the world playing card games, they've naturally become a part of our daily lives. Cardfight! Vanguard is the card game that gets most of our attention now and because of one of those cards, changes my life forever.

* * *

Aichi's Pov

"Aichi…. Aichi….Aichi"

"Please … let… me sleep"

"AICHI!"

I jump to the sudden noise to see it just Emi.

"Good you're wake now come on you are going to be late for your first day of school" Emi said.

This was a usual routine for me, everyday, Emi would wake me up then I get ready and eat breakfast. I leave home to my school. I'm already in middle school, but still not changed. I still am being bullied but not too often like before. I get scared if my teachers would call me to answer a question and I stutter the answer. I don't have friend do to my shy nature but I used to this already, the atmosphere, the silence and loneliness…

* * *

Hitsue Middle School

It was Mr. Mark's class; as usual he trying his best to make the class exciting.

"Let me see here… how would you survive? Aichi Sendou!"

"H-Hai?" I stuttered

"What would you do to leave your mark on the Sengoku period?"

"Um… Um…"

"What the matter Aichi?"

"Haven't heard your voice in, like, forever!"

"I-I… I would mak-ke sure I have an escape route"

Everybody laughed. I quickly sat down.

'**_I screwed up again_**'

I know I can't be like these warriors but I do know he could be in the Sengoku period. I took out my important card 'The Vanguard warrior, _Blaster Blade_. Staring at _Blaster Blade_, always make me happy. I wish I can be like him. I stared that him for quite some time before putting it back in my pocket again. I thought nobody was looking, but I was wrong.

* * *

After School

"W-What is it, Morikawa"

Katsumi Morikawa, the class' official bully and delinquent, together with his assistant Izaki Yuta. I was shocked that he had me corner against the wall. Morikawa and his assistant Izaki were eyeing me as if they needed something very bad from me.

"Oi Sendou Aichi was it?" he was dead serious...

"H-Hai! I-is there something you n-need f-from m-me?" I am afraid.

"Well… I didn't know that you were a Vanguard Fighter." They saw it.

"Um… I-I"

"Don't play dumb. Anyone who fights with Vanguard cards is a Vanguard Fighter. You must know game, right?"

"Yeah, But I" I try to explain.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it. Just show me the card that in your pocket!"

"E-eh! B-but-" from what he said, I figured out what he wanted.

I took out my book only for him to take it from me.

"It is _Blaster Blade_. With this I can totally that guy! Let's go."

"Wait, Morikawa! Don't take it from me please! It's important to me! I need it! wait!"

I try to get Blaster Blade back. I run after him only to get trip by his friend.

"Shut up. Beside, you're no fighter. Besides, I need it to defeat that _boy_ is with you, a rare card _Blaster Blade_. So I'm taking it. Let's get to Card Capital!"

"W-wait! Pl-please do-on't take it away fr-rom me." I was down I raised my right hand...

I feel so weak as I was losing my consciousness, but I could not allow my avatar to be taken away from me like that either. I stood up, and start going in direction Morikawa went. If I recall, he's going to some cards shop to cardfight with a _boy_.

"I wonder who the boy that Morikawa was taking about..."

* * *

Near Card Capital

"Finally… I'm here"

I ran from school till I finally reached my destination. I was so tired but I couldn't stop. I need my card back. So, I put on bravest face I could but failed when I finally entered the card shop. I saw a girl, who look older than me, sit behind a counter and a cute sleeping cat. The store keeper's very silent, but said a simple "Welcome" to me. I saw Morikawa battling with a _boy_ he mentions before. The boy had spiked brown hair and wearing what look like a high school uniform. But when I saw him, he looks familiar.

'_How come he seemed so familiar to me?_'

As I slowly approached them, I ignored my question and focus on my task.

"G-Give me my card back, Morikawa."

"Who's this?" said the boy with blond hair wearing the same uniform as the brown hair one.

"Aichi…"

"Morikawa, please! Give it back. It's important to me."

"Your card? You mean this one?"

The boy pointed that the table where I saw my card in front of the boy Morikawa was battling.

"Yes! That's my card."

As I reach for my card, the boy snatched it before I could. I looked at him in the eye, and he just seemed soon familiar and it hit me...he's...he's someone important to me; but who is he?

"Nothing is more sacred than the results of a vanguard fight. This guy bet me the card and lost. If you want it back, you have to fight for it."

"T-Then, will you fight me?"

"Sure."

"Hold it! What are you saying, Aichi? You'd never played before. You don't even have a deck." said Morikawa.

"Um… That not true Morikawa. T-The true is that I have deck and I have played before, only a little, enough to know the basics. I can't said that I'm good though"

"Seriously?"

"Take a sit"

"H-Hai"

As I took my sit, the boy stared intensely at me. I felt scared.

"Before we begin, your deck won't be complete without this _Blaster Blade_, yes?

"That's right."

"Fine, you can borrow it. ."

'_Blaster Blade' _"T-Thank you."

I quickly add _Blaster Blade_ in my deck. I shuffled my deck and place my grade 0 unit on the field.

"Ready?"

"Hai"

"Stand up the Vanguard"

"Stand up Vanguard"

And with that my battle begin.


End file.
